Basi
Basi is a hippo who appears in The Lion Guard. He is the father of Beshte and the leader of the Hippo Pod in the Pride Lands. Background Personality Much like his son, Basi is a gentle giant with an optimistic disposition. Basi is amicable and open, willing to engage in conversation and negotiate according to the customs of his homeland. Being so learned in the ways of the animals, Basi is knowledgeable and wise. Despite being an animal with a very different way of life, he understands the customs of the crocodiles and how this affects his pod's everyday life. Physical appearance Basi is the largest hippo in his pod. As a hippo, he is massively portly and well-built. He has hairs on his muzzle and notices in his ears. He has dark brownish-gray skin, a pale underbelly, dark spots on his back, and dark rims around his eyes. Role in the series The Rise of Makuu Basi is first seen when Beshte brings his friends to Big Springs. While there, Beshte explains to them how the fish pick his hide and teeth clean, and Basi adds that the crocodiles eat the fish when the population spikes, thus fulfilling the Circle of Life. In the midst of their talk, Pua, the leader of the crocodiles, approaches and asks Basi how the fish are faring. Basi suggests that the float come back next week, and Pua amicably agrees, leading his crocodiles away. However, before he can leave, he is challenged by Makuu, who accuses him of being afraid of Basi. The two arrange a mashindano, which Basi explains as being a physical contest that determines the leader of the crocodiles. When the mashindano takes place, Basi watches alongside his son, Beshte. At the start of the event, Basi can be seen chanting, and in the midst of the brawl, he comments that Pua is too tired and weak to take on Makuu. Not long after this comment, Makuu wins, and Basi explains that as defeated leader, Pua is banished from the crocodile float. Basi makes his final appearance when the Circle of Life is brought back into balance, with the crocodiles returning Big Springs to the hippopotamuses. As Makuu strides sullenly out of the water, Basi calls out after him, inviting him to come back once the fish are in plenty. He reminds him that all he has to do is ask, and Makuu promises to keep the proposition in mind. The Kupatana Celebration Along with Mbuni and Twiga, Basi practices a song for the Kupatana celebration. Simba listens from a nearby hillside and warmly compliments Basi's performance to Beshte, who tells the king that Basi has been practicing relentlessly. At the official celebration, Basi contributes his voice to the opening choral piece, and he watches in awe as the baobab blossoms begin to bloom. Bunga and the King Beshte mentions his father after seeing Bunga ride on Simba as the pair leap through the chasm. He quotes his father as always saying, Live long enough, and you'll see everything. The Trouble With Galagos Basi is mentioned when Beshte sees Shingo stuck in a tree. He quotes his father by saying Like my dad says, 'Live long enough, and you'll see everything'. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Basi and his son Beshte are in the Flood Plains, walking through the reeds and stomping them down. Basi explains to his son how making the Hippo Lanes after a big rainstorm has been a hippo tradition for a long time. He goes on to say that the lanes help others cross the Flood Plains, and that a good Hippo Lane must be "straight and true" and that someday, it will be Beshte's turn to make the lanes. Suddenly, a voice calls out for help. The pair rush towards the sound of the voice and locate Young Rhino, who is trapped in the reeds. Nearby, Makuu and another crocodile are lurking, positive they won't find him in the mess. However, Beshte bursts through the reeds, and warns him to back off, reminding him that the Flood Plains are a safe spot after a rain storm. Makuu challenges Beshte, believing him to be outnumbered. Basi soon arrives and chastises him, and Makuu slinks away, muttering angrily that hippos always follow the rules. Confirming they're gone, Young Rhino explains how he was trying to cross when he became ensnarled in the reeds and mud. Basi comments that he should have waited, but Young Rhino claims that he was in a hurry, but soon admits that he should have waited. Basi and Beshte start to untangle him, but a flock of egrets startles him greatly, and he accidentally thrusts his horn against Basi's leg. Young Rhino is freed regardless, and he thanks them, promising that he'll wait. Basi assures him that it won't be long. [[Beshte and the Beast|'Beshte and the Beast']] Basi's pod is fighting with the Army of Scar when Shujaa comes to help. [[The Fall of Mizimu Grove|'The Fall of Mizimu Grove']] Basi gets worried when he sees something in the water turns out it's just a baby hippo. Makini comes by to talk about her Mpando Mpaya. She invites Basi's Pod but Kion turns it into a huge event. At the celebration the Army of Scar crashes the party. The Pride Landers and Outlanders have a battle and Scar reveals himself. He explains his plan and everyone starts to run away. Once calmed Basi starts to wonder why Kion never told them about Scar being back. Simba claims that the Lion Guard were following his orders. The herds all think they should leave the Pride Lands. The next morning they all meet at Pride Rock and Kion comes with an announcement. Turns out Makini's tree have survived the battle. Basi admits he'll stay since they're stronger together and Makini plants her tree. Gallery Imagetlgtromnkbfbob.png|Basi with his son Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Bunga, Kion and Nala Tromakuu- (259).png|Inviting Makuu back later Tromakuu- (257).png|Returning to normal 2017-03-20-02 01 11.png|Basi is injured while making hippo lanes with his son, Beshte 2017-03-20-02 03 59.png|Basi contributes to the Lion Guard's plans after they deliver him to safety 2017-03-20-02 13 48.png|Basi comforts his son after Beshte admits to messing up the hippo lanes 2017-03-20-02 14 42.png|Basi and Beshte create a new hippo lane together Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (3).png|Making Hippo Lanes Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (32).png|Basi warns Makuu Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (55).png|Basi is hurt Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (86).png|Basi passes the responsibility on to his son Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (119).png|Proud father Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (355).png|Basi assures his son that he never let him down Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (390).png|Basi encourages his son Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (457).png|Beshte's idea Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (478).png|Basi looks down on the offender Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (487).png|Basi never had any doubt HipposatBigSprings.png|Basi with the Lion Guard at Big Springs Mashindano (93).png|Basi explains the fight rules Rom- (114).png|Basi tells Pua to come back next week The-kupatana-celebration-hd (4).png|Basi sings along with the other Pride Landers The-kupatana-celebration-hd (5).png|Basi sings Tromakuu- (258).png|Returning to normal Category:Characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Parents Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:African characters